Masks of the Distant Lands
by Voltiguer
Summary: Naruto left the Village to the East hoping to find a country that will treat him like a human. Now, in a Country named 'Destiny', he holds the power of the Masks and holds the Sliver contract. MTGxNaruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Magic the Gathering

Normal speech "hello"

Demon speech/Jutsu "**hello**"

Thoughts '_hello_'

Demon thoughts '_**Hello**_'

Writing hello

On with the story;

Flashback

"In the five elemental countries, we ninjas compose five different elemental affinities respectively among the countries. For example, the country of the fire, its shinobis and samurai will usually have a fire affinity while the country of the wind will have their inhabitants, the wind affinity. Some elements like ice or wood is known as kekkei genkai, much like the Sharingan or the Byakugan we have here. Smaller countries usually have the same affinity wherever when they are next to one of the five elemental countries"

A man with a scar running horizontally across his face lectured his students in front of him, most of which aren't listening. Naruto Uzumaki was one of the few who listened to the scarred man.

"We, the shinobi of the Fire country have the leaf symbol, we usually use the hitai-ate to symbolize what country we are from and what village we are working for" The man said as he pointed at his headband which had a metal plate with a leaf-like symbol stamped upon it.

"Now countries that very few shinobi known that is far outside of the elemental countries are known as the unknown countries, the shinobis from these countries have completely different ways of using jutsus, taijutsu styles, way of the samurai and others. Some kages or country lords think of them as dark arts or foreign techniques"

Naruto scribbled on his notebook with a pen; foreign jutsus, completely different ways, unknown territories. Known to little at the small, quiet villiage of the Hidden Leaf, Naruto decided to leave the place to the east to the islands, hoping to be accepted as a human being. Very few treated him as a human being, Iruka the acadamey teacher who is lecturing right now, the Sandaime Hokage who Naruto like to address him as old man, Kakashi who acted as an Uncle, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who are willing to give him free bowls of ramen to cheer him up. The bell rang and the class members started to leave the classroom.

"Revise the Second Hokage and hand the report on the Second Great Shinobi war on Friday!" Iruka called out.

End Flashback

In the quiet village of hidden Paradise, Naruto Uzumaki, clad in a black jacket, black pants, black gloves and black boots with spiky blonde hair. '_It's all about black_' Naruto thought as he looked at himself. He untied his Hitai-ate which had the symbol of a diamond and tied a fake Hitai-ate with the symbol of grass. Behind him, his team mates did the same thing, his first team mate, Rito, a short boy with a large scroll strapped to his back, he sported short, black, spiky hair and wore the same uniform as Naruto, Naruto liked to call him 'Doc' because of the inventions he makes for everyday ninja life. The other team mate is a girl, Kiku, the team leader, bowl-cut brunette hair wearing the same thing as her other team mates except that she wore a large violet flower on her head (much like Konan's flower except that it is violet), both her team mates are scared when she sparred with them, after all, super strength and a passion to kill perverts is really scary. Naruto preferred to call her 'Hag' much to her dismay.

The three were called by their leader, The Shogun, who rules a country named 'Destiny', an island several miles east of the Water Country. The Shogun is a strict ruler, having a strong sense of leadership and putting his country first. Like a lot of strict leaders, The Shogun has a soft spot for his daughter, Kiku.

Naruto and his team stood in front of The Shogun with a salute. Their leader nodded and the three dropped the salute, The Shogun took out a scroll behind him and said, "Our sources have gathered that one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru is after Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Satsuki. If he gains that Sharingan that both Uchiha holds, then this can become disastrous, your mission; prevent Orochimaru from getting the Sharingan at all cost, even if you have to kill the Uchiha's but try to avoid that outcome. Naruto, Rito stay back, Kiku dear, you are dismissed". Kiku bowed and left the room as Naruto and Rito shot each other with confused looks. The Shogun walked up to them, his face fixed with the utmost seriousness. "You two, make sure my daughter does not get hurt, not even a scratch or…" The Shogun said as his voice grew darker, his face grew more demonic, his shadow grew longer and his shoulders grew broader, "I will replace your Icha Icha novels with Homosexual orgy posters!" he shouted. Naruto and Rito both sighed in relief, the former replied, "Well no wrong here as long as its lesbians…". "GAY ORGY POSTERS" the leader shouted as his eyes glittered in evilness each receiving a 'meep' from Naruto and Rito.

A/N I need this to be short and quick.

Those wondering why Magic the Gathering is a crossover in this fic, it is because of Naruto's summoning contract, Slivers. Also Naruto's ability is very similar to Magic the Gathering as well. You may also notice that Kiku is a name that belongs to MTG. Kiku of the Nightflower or something but her ability in this fic is a lot different from the MTG Kiku. Hope you all enjoy the quick prologue and please don't flame, I prefer constructive criticism so I can try to correct my mistakes.


	2. First Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Magic the Gathering

Normal speech "hello"

Demon speech/Jutsu "**hello**"

Thoughts '_hello_'

Demon thoughts '_**Hello**_'

Writing hello

On with the story;

"So this is the chuunin exam room?" Rito asked as he held his hand over his head, Kiku sighed and smacked the back of Rito's head. "No, this is a genjutsu you idiot, it's upstairs". Today and yesterday wasn't really good days for Kiku.

Flashback

Two leaf chuunin's stared at the papers in front of them, they slowly digested the information before looking back at the three teenagers. "Rito, Naruto and wait, I think it says hag" one of the chuunins muttered but all five heard him. A vein throbbed on Kiku's head, she grinded her teeth as the other chuunin and Rito laughed out with a poor attempt to hide it and Naruto smirked.

"NARUTO!!!" Kiku screamed, a flock of birds flew out of nearby trees.

End flashback

Kiku sighed, well at least she felt better soon after that, because her two team mates are scared of her when she is pissed of.

Flashback

Kiku led the group, her arms crossed with an angry expression on her face. Beside her is Naruto, several bruises and a black eye riddled the blonde's face thanks to the team leader. Tailing behind them is Rito, who is quite pale after he saw Kiku smashing Naruto, just looking at his male team mate makes Rito shudder. At one point, it was amusing to see Kiku overpowering her father once with just temper.

End Flashback

The three made it to the exam room, which is crowded with several ninja from all over the five elementary countries. Every single person in the room has a hitai-ate, Naruto's team of course used fake grass hitai-ate. Suddenly, a loud noises and crashes were heard to the right, everyone in the room automatically turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Three ninjas, two males and a female stood in front of a white-haired leaf ninja. The three ninjas each wore a hitai-ate with a music note embedded upon it. The leaf ninja's glasses soon cracked and in the next second he began vomiting on the wooden floors. As if on cue, a group of chuunins appeared, all of them wore a leaf hitai ate. The leader of the chuunins, Ibiki Morino happens to be a special jounin who specializes in torture and interrogation.

Ibiki wasted no time and barked out, soon the chuunins seated themselves against the walls, each holding a clipboard and a piece of paper. Ibiki started telling the genins the instruction of the exam, of course Naruto groaned, he always fails in paper exams, even when cheating, might as well put his head down in shame and went to mope. Rito, like Naruto, fails in paper exams; it was a miracle that both Naruto and Rito made it to genin. The team, fearless leader, Kiku, had no trouble at all, she can answer them without trouble with a blindfold on and her hands tied to her back (How she knows the questions, we will never know).

Ever since the test commenced, Rito has long fell into the hands of boredom and Naruto glanced at all the genins around him, some focused on their papers, some looking at other people's papers and some making handseals. He glanced at the chuunins, to his surprise, they weren't just watching the genins, and they were making notes. Naruto just shrugged and let his eyes close.

Rito almost jumped when he heard, "No.68, I saw you cheating 5 times, you and your team have failed the exam" called out a chuunin firmly. Splutters were heard from the accused genin as he and his team were escorted out of the room. Every few minutes a chuunin or Ibiki would fail a team and they would be escorted out, some protesting, some moving of silently and some apologizing to their team mates. Soon, Ibiki started talking about the last question, after his little speech Rito can feel that Ibiki was daring them to give up or not. "If you give up," Ibiki said, "then you can try out for the next year's chuunin exams, however, if you don't and you fail, you may never take the chuunin exams again!" and with that, several genins cracked under the pressure and gave up. Several genin teams were still there, some with determination in their eyes, some wondering if they were doing the right thing and some in fear that they will fail themselves and their team down. After a while, Ibiki cracked into a smile saying that all of them passed, some had utter shock on their faces, some with confusion and others, happiness.

Without warning, a giant ball collided into the room, four kunai shot out revealing a purple-headed, female ninja wearing a trench coat. She introduced herself as Anko Mitarashi, before turning to Ibiki saying that he has gone soft. Suddenly all the genins winced when she said that she was gonna chop them in half.

Naruto, Kiku and Rito glanced at each other; the second exam is going to be a lot more interesting.

A/N Yeah I guess it is somewhat rushed however, each chapter will be a lot longer since I can't write much about the first exam, I'm much more confident in fighting scenes, I didn't write for a while, maybe a little lazy but, yeah, anyways here is a nin card thanks to Kabuto;

Rito

Current rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: Trap, Heavy Assault

Taijutsu: mid-high

Ninjutsu: mid-high

Genjutsu: average

Common techniques: Traps, weaponry assault, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, Thunder Release: Twin Shock Bolt

Strongest Technique: Thunder Release: Caged Thunder

Team mates: Kiku, Naruto

Other: Sometimes uses poisons on his weapons

Kiku

Current rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: Support

Taijutsu: Average

Ninjutsu: Mid-High

Genjutsu: Average

Common Techniques: Doppelganger Jutsu, Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Release: Fire Arrow, Illusions of the Sea: Vortex

Strongest Technique: Doppelganger Jutsu

Team mates: Rito, Naruto

Other: Team leader, High Chakra levels

Naruto

Current rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: none

Taijutsu: Low

Ninjutsu: Low

Genjutsu: Low

Common Technique: Mask of the Distant Lands: Plains/Island/Mountain/Forest/Swamp

Strongest Technique: above

Team mates: Rito, Kiku

Other: Only uses Mask of the Distant Lands technique

Naruto (Plains Mask)

Current Rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: Defensive, Passive

Taijutsu?

Ninjutsu?

Genjutsu?

Common Technique: Summoning Jutsu: Slivers, Soothing Touch (Healing), Circle of Protection, Rebuff. (more on the way)

Strongest Technique???

Other: High Defensive power, faster Regeneration rate, Poor Firepower

Sasuke

Current Rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Styler: Heavy Assault, Aggressive

Taijutsu: Mid-High

Ninjutsu: High

Genjutsu: Mid-High

Common Technique: Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu, Fire Release: Titan FireBall Jutsu, Fire Release: Fire Crash, Lion Combo, Lion Combo: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Strongest Technique: Chidori

Other: Possess the Sharingan, one of the three surviving Uchiha. Older twin, Satsuki is the younger twin


	3. Second Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Magic the Gathering

Normal speech "hello"

Demon speech/Jutsu "**hello**"

Thoughts '_hello_'

Demon thoughts '_**Hello**_'

Writing hello

On with the story;

This one has a pokemon theme song, beware:

A crowd of genins stood before a tall fence, behind the fence is a forest; the canopy blocked the sun making it a little dark at the forest floor. Anko, the examiner for the second exam, instructed on how to pass the exam, however like Ibiki, she intimidated the poor genins. After she finished she pulled out a stack of papers which seems to like forms. Everyone signed on it so that if they die, it won't be Anko's fault. One everyone handed in the forms, the chuunins handed one scroll to each team, some scrolls have 'Heaven' written on it or 'Earth'. Soon the chuunins lead each team to an entrance to the Forest.

Naruto and his team followed a scrawny chuunin towards the gate. After a few minutes he opened the gate, bade them luck and locked them in. Naruto and his team nodded and leaped to the tree branches.

Elsewhere

Two figures slowly made their way to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, both wore a long, black cloak with red cloud imprints, both also wore Japanese straw hats with white strips hanging from the rim of the hat. The taller of the two had a long wrapped sword strapped to his back. "We're nearly their Itachi, you're probably not happy about this huh?" the taller figure said to the shorter one, Itachi, who is the shorter one did not reply for a while before saying, "No I'm not…" Itachi shifted his hat a little higher and two cold Sharingan eyes peered above the collar of the black cloak. "No, not at all"

Back to Forest

"Okay, it's nearly dark but we've gathered some food and water" Kiku said as she laid down some canteens. "Rito, you take first watch, during that time you can prepare some poisons for your weapons, Naruto, summon those Watcher Slivers to help Rito on watch, I will take second watch" Kiku announced to her team. After a quick supper, Rito began laying out herbs and vials of liquids. Naruto went through a few handseals and called out his technique, "**Mask of the Distant Lands: Plains**". Naruto's face was soon covered in a white, square shaped mask with a few markings upon it (For a clearer explanation, it looks like Transformers, Autobot symbol). Naruto took out a kunai and scratched his thumb with it, "**Summoning Jutsu**". Two slivers appeared, both have cone-like heads, a long, lanky, hook-like arm and a snake-like body. Both of them are yellow and have two rows of four red eyes. The slivers gave a quick bow to Naruto and stood still. Naruto issued the orders and the two slivers slivered away to the bushes. Kiku on the other hand just settled down a nearby tree and slept. Naruto soon fell asleep too.

Rito carefully dipped his senbon needles in a small pot filled with purple liquied before carefully sealing it in one of his scrolls, near him the two slivers stood like a statue; their eyes illuminated the dark area. '_Sheesh, why is it that slivers are always quiet at night, it's freaky!_' thought Rito as he stared at one of the slivers.

For a few hours Rito sighed in boredom, nothing eventful came up; all he heard was inaudible snores of Naruto. Suddenly, the watchers heard a twig snap, Rito and the slivers stiffened. Taking out a kunai, Rito slowly approached towards the sound, the slivers behind him flanked. Without warning, a shinobi jumped up with a kunai in hand but Rito parried with his own kunai, he started shouting out for his team mates while he fended of the attacker. Rito jumped back as he prepared his next attack, "**Thunder Release: Twin Shock Bolt**" he shot two kunai both charged with electrical chakra. The enemy jumped up on one of the trees and began throwing shuriken. Rito pulled out a scroll, the next second it became a double-bladed axe. Rito threw the axe at the enemy but the enemy dodged it. The next second, one of the Watcher sliver crashed into the unknown ninja and tried to stab it with its hook-like arm but was stabbed by the enemy's kunai first leaving the sliver dead. Rito pulled out another scroll and it turned into a crossbow. He aimed the crossbow at the enemy who is struggling with another sliver. Rito shot at the attacker managing to pierce the ninja in the left arm, however the ninja slashed at the last sliver, killing it, the unknown ninja fled. With one last try "**Thunder Release: Twin Shock Bolt**" two more electrical projectiles hurtled after the fleeing ninja but missed.

Rito heard footsteps coming towards him so he held his crossbow at the direction of the sound. Naruto and Kiku burst in and Rito sighed in relief lowering his crossbow. "What the hell happened?" Kiku asked. Before Rito could answer Naruto cried out "My slivers!" Rito ignored Naruto and explained the situation to his team leader. Kiku just nodded, interrupting whenever she had a question. "Okay, this is bad, Naruto! We are going to have to move out, preferably closer to the tower, there will probably be more people coming this way thanks to the noises. The plan is simple, we have to lure the enemy out, take them out and grab their scroll. As much as I hate to say it, Rito, Naruto, you guys have to sing, I'll watch you from the trees, got that?" Naruto and Rito nodded, "okay let's move out".

Naruto and Rito started skipping once Kiku leaped up to the branches. They sang;

_One hundred bottles of beer on the wall_

_A hundred bottles of beer_

_We take one down and flush it around_

_Ninety- nine bottles of beer on the wall_

Naruto and Rito stopped singing after a few minutes, Naruto looked at Rito and Rito looked back, "Pokemon" (This song belongs to pokemon and I do not own it, in memory of my childhood and all of your childhood as well);

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them all is my real test_

_But to train them is my cause_

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_Pokemon!_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Ooh, you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon!_

_Our hearts so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I teach you_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch'em all!_

_Every challenge along the way_

_With courage I will face_

_I will battle everyday_

_To claim my rightful place_

_Come with me, the time is right_

_There's no better team_

_Arm in arm we'll win the fight_

_It's always been our dream_

_Pokemon!_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Ooh, you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon!_

_Our hearts so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I teach you_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch'em all!_

"GARRGGH" three ninjas jumped in front of them, each holding a kunai in one hand. One of them hollered, "Stop singing the fucking song!" the other two nodded and muttered in agreement. Kiku landed behind the three and with three quick stabs, the team fell down dead. Kiku grabbed the scroll and beckoned her team to follow her.

In half an hour, the team reached the tower, all of them were happy. "Wonder what's inside the scrolls" Rito muttered, and with a nod from Kiku, the two opened the scroll. When both realized it was a summoning scroll, they were flattened by a chuunin. The chuunin had a scar across his face and had brown hair.

"Iruka?"

"Naruto?"

"Iruka?"

"Naruto?"

"IRUKA!"

"NARUTO!"

Iruka and Naruto hugged each other, both crying. "I missed you Naruto" Iruka cried out, "I missed you too" Naruto sobbed. Rito and Kiku jumped up, both wearing a scowl on their face, Iruka laughed, saying how much Naruto grew and then turned to the whole team talking about a poster in front of them.

After the Iruka episode Rito asked Naruto for a spar. Naruto and Rito headed to the hall, both facing each other. Kiku, the referee sighed muttering, "Boys". Kiku held her hand up before dropping shouting "Start!" Naruto and Rito ran through seals quickly. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" three Rito's now stood in facing Naruto, "**Masks of the Distant Lands: Plains**" Naruto's face is covered with a white mask. The three Rito's pulled out a scroll and soon a large amount of shurikens hurtled towards Naruto, again both shinobis ran through seals again with Rito finishing first, "**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**", now a volley of shurikens became a racing wall of shurikens, "**Circle of Protection**" a bright green circle now lit up with Naruto inside, the wall of shurikens collided into the defending ninja. Naruto smirked as he through a volley of shurikens managing to take out two clones. Rito gritted his teeth as he jumped up taking out a battle axe, Naruto looked up and made his move, "**Evasive Action**" Naruto suddenly disappeared from Rito's line of sight. "**Summoning Jutsu**" An army of Watcher Slivers and Sidewinder Slivers (They look sort of greyish without the red eyes) stood before Naruto. Rito squeaked out, "Shit" before being sandwiched by the slivers. "Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!" Rito's muffled voice shouted out. Naruto dismissed his slivers to see Rito panting on the floor. "Alright guys take a rest, the third exam won't come up for a while" Kiku shouted, "Keep this up, we are definitely going to win!"

A/N: for those who doesn't know what a sliver looks like, go to and type 'sliver' in search bar. You could also goto and click on gatherer, type 'sliver' in the search bar and click 'search'

Nin-Info cards:

Naruto (Island)

Rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: Control

Taijutsu ?

Ninjutsu ?

Genjutsu ?

Common Techniques: Summoning Jutsu: Slivers, Unsummon, Counter. (more on way)

Strongest Technique?

Other: Special chakra that allows weapons and attacks to be unblockable if added a fair amount of chakra to it

Satsuki

Rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: Heavy Assault, Aggressive

Taijutsu: Mid-High

Ninjutsu: Mid-high

Genjutsu: High

Common Techniques: Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu, Illusion Arena: Crimson Sky

Strongest Technique: Fire Release: Fire Crash

Others: Younger twin of Sasuke, holds the Sharingan, one of the three surviving Uchihas

Sakura

Rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: Support

Taijutsu: Mid-Low

Ninjutsu: Mid-low

Genjutsu: Mid-high

Common Technique: Illusion Arena: The Mind, Painful Illusion: Sandstorm, Painful Illusion: Kunai Cage

Strongest Technique: Painful Illusion: Tearing Hands

Other: perfect Chakra control

Shikamaru

Rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: Strategist, Critical Striker

Taijutsu: Mid-low

Ninjutsu: Mid-low

Genjutsu: Mid-low

Common Technique: Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Strongest Technique: Shadow Sewing

Others: Nara clan member preferably uses kinjutsu only. 200 IQ

Chouji

Rank: Genin

Age: 13

Combat Style: Heavy Assault

Taijutsu: Mid-high

Ninjutsu: Mid-Low

Genjutsu: Mid-Low

Common technique: Multi-Size Jutsu, Meat Tank

Strongest Technique: Barbed Meat Tank

Others: Akimichi clan member. Uses Kinjutsu


End file.
